


Lange, sehnsuchtsvolle Momente

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments - Prompt: Neon, Flirting, M/M, Malec AU, Mutual Pining, Upset Alec Lightwood, cheating mentioned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: "Bist du jetzt glücklich?" Alec baute sich vor Magnus auf, der ein Tablett mit schmutzigem Geschirr auf dem nächstgelegenen Tisch abstellte, bevor er sich zu ihm umwandte."Bis gerade nicht, aber das wird sich sicher schnell ändern." Magnus musterte Alec von oben bis unten, und wieder zurück. Seine Lippen begannen, sich zu einem Lächeln zu kräuseln.





	Lange, sehnsuchtsvolle Momente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long(ing) moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940758) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Long(ing) Moments', den ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste. 
> 
> Wenn ihr Zeit habt, lest bitte auch die anderen wirklich hervorragenden Geschichten der anderen Autoren. Jede Woche wird ein neuer prompt verkündet. Immer mehr Autoren beteiligen sich zunächst anonym. Die Sammlung wird also immer umfangreicher. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. 😘

Alec war fuchsteufelswild. Er würde Magnus Bane in Stücke reißen. Er rannte über den Campus zu dem Ort, an dem er wusste, dass er ihn zu dieser Tageszeit dort finden würde. Er ignorierte jetzt einfach mal die Tatsache, dass er genau wusste wo Magnus jetzt gerade war, weil er seit 2 Jahren 4 Monaten und 23 Tagen ein ganz winzig kleines bisschen in ihn verknallt war. Er würde ihn zur Rede stellen. Er würde zur Abwechslung mal nicht vor ihn stehen und nur sinnloses Gestotter rausbekommen. 

"Bist du jetzt glücklich?" Alec baute sich vor Magnus auf, der ein Tablett mit schmutzigem Geschirr auf den nächsten Tisch abstellte, bevor er sich umwandte. 

"Bis gerade nicht, aber das wird sich sicher schnell ändern." Magnus musterte Alec von oben bis unten, und wieder zurück. Seine Lippen begannen, sich zu einem Lächeln zu kräuseln. 

"Du hast meine Beziehung zerstört!"

"Ich habe was getan? Man hat mich schon einer Menge Dinge beschuldigt, aber nicht ein Fremdgänger zu sein."

"Dann leugnest du also mit James geschlafen zu haben?" Alec ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie gegen seine Schenkel. 

"Nicht zwangsläufig. Ich kann mich allerdings an keinen James erinnern." 

Ungläubig holte Alec sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und zeigte Magnus ein Foto von James. 

"Ah, ja. Der. Er sagte er hieße Jess und hat nichts von einem festen Freund erzählt. Ich hätte mich vielleicht direkt an ihn erinnert, wenn ich ein bisschen mehr Spaß mit ihm gehabt hätte." Der Blick, den Magnus ihm zuwarf, irritierte Alec. "Ich habe definitiv die falsche Hälfte mit in mein Bett genommen."  
Magnus Seufzer war mit Sicherheit nicht der Grund, weshalb Alecs Herz plötzlich so schnell schlug. 

Alec schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf.

"Wie lange seid ihr in einer Beziehung?" Magnus legte den Kopf leicht schief. 

Alec schaute noch einmal auf sein Handy bevor er es in die Hosentasche steckte. "8 Monate." 

"Ich habe dich nie mit ihm zusammen gesehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Freund hast." 

"James ist kein Freund von öffentlicher Zurschaustellung seiner Zuneigung." 

Magnus trat einen Schritt auf Alec zu. "Möchtest du es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen?" Er fuhr mit dem Finger an der Knopfleiste von Alecs Hemd entlang. 

Ein grelles, buntes Neonschild "FREMDGEHEN" erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Es flackerte kurz, dann erloschen nach und nach die Leuchtstoffröhren. 

"Ich habe mit ihm Schluß gemacht." Alec sah Magnus nicht an, deshalb verpasste er das Aufleuchten seiner Augen. 

"Dann bist du Single?" Magnus Finger spielte mit Alecs Kragen. 

Alec sah auf und konnte nur nicken. 

"Na dann ... Willst du irgendwann mal mit mir was trinken gehen?" 

"Ja..." Alec schluckte. 

Magnus 'Lächeln war niedlich.

"Auf diesen Moment habe ich 2 Jahre 4 Monate und 27 Tage gewartet."

"23."

"27. Ich habe dich in der Bibliothek gesehen, bevor du ins Café gekommen bist." Magnus nahm Alec bei der Hand und führte ihn zu einem freien Tisch. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln folgte Alec ihm in seine Zukunft.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte Lukes Neffen Jess aus der Serie Gilmore Girls im Sinn.


End file.
